Hamartia
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: Undertaer and Grell want eachother, but can Undertaker really handle another happening like the one that happened when Grell first came to him for sex? *ONE-SHOT FOR THE.BURLESQUE.MISTRESS.92*


**Okay, this one-shot is for the awesome .Mistress.92! She requested, so she shall recieve! =D I hope you enjoy, Mistress!**

* * *

Undertaker peeked around the lid of the coffin he was hiding in. Slowly, he pushed it open, trying to see out of it more, making sure there was no one he might need to avoid. Undertaker stepped from the coffin and dusted himself off, quickly brushing his bangs back over his eyes. No one was allowed to see those again, not after what happened when Grell had seen them and had caught Undertaker alone later that night. Not after what happened when Undertaker had lost control and became utterly senseless and had ruined his own life.

* * *

_Oh, I wonder if Undertaker is here~,_ Grell thought, skipping towards the place Undertaker always could be found.

Bursting in the door, Grell called out to Undertaker in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Underaker~! Where might you be~?"

A shuffling sound began to come from a coffin to Grell's right, causing Grell to jump away and stumble into the floor. A slight chuckle came from the coffin before Undertake stepped out, flicking his bangs out of hs eyes. Grell could feel his pants begin to tighten as he took in the sparkling eyes that Undertaker kept so secretly hidden.

"He he he, Grell, how might you be?" Undertaker hissed seductively, creeping towards Grell's stunned form on the floor.

Blinking, trying to regain his senses, Grell began to smile. He ignored the voice in his head telling him to stand and crawled towards Undertaker's approaching form. Grell stopped when he came face to face with Undertaker's crotch and slid his hand under Undertaker's cloak-type outfit and up his leg, pricking with his nails at the fabric separating his hand from Undertaker's bare skin. Grell could feel the temperature of Undertaker's crotch slowly begin to rise as he fingered around the seam of Undertaker's pants, pulling the older man to the floor on top of him.

A gasp mixed with a moan of longing escaped Grell's lips as Undertaker landed on top of him, his hand purposefully cupping Grell's bulge. Grell arched his body into Undertaker's touch, longing for more.

"Ngh~... Undertaker, please,"Grell begged.

Something in Undertaker's newly revealed eyes made Grell's body go hot. There was lust in those eyes.

"U-Unde-," Grell began, only to be cut off my Undertaker's lips crashing into his own.

Undertaker pinned Grell to the floor, furiously fumbling to undo the button on Grell's pants before even bothering with the shirt or his own clothes. Breaking away from the kiss, Undertaker ripped Grell's pants to get them off. Grell's face was tinted red as he smirked, attempting to release Undertaker from his clothes.

Sliding Undertaker's cloak from his body, Grell felt along the scarred torso of the man on top of him. Undertaker gasped slightly as Grell's cold fingers slid up to his nipples and began to twist, causing them to harden. Grell smirked hen he saw the older man's reaction before Undertaker jerked Grell from the floor and into his arms, standing up. Grell wrapped his now naked legs around Undertaker's waist as Undertaker drew his hand back and smacked Grell's ass, causing strangled, lustful yelp to come from Grell's throat. A smile formed on Undertaker's lips as he took in the lust that was obvious in the red-head's voice, his body, his actions.

Slamming Grell's body back against a wall, Undertaker pushed Grell into a kiss, running his tongue across Grell's lips, seeking entry. Grell's lips slightly parted, allowing Undertaker's tongue to slip in. For a moment, their tongues fought for dominance before Grell let Undertaker overpower him. A strangled groan escaped Grell's lips as Undertaker began to rub his growing erection against Grell's thigh. Grell slipped down, breaking the kiss, and fought to get to Undertaker's dick. Sliding down his pant's Grell pulled Undertaker's throbbing member out.

Undertaker looked down at the red-head in surprise at his forwardness, but soon took in a sharp breath as Grell took his length into his mouth completely. Grell slid his tongue around Undertaker's erection and began to suck, causing Undertaker to constantly have to remind himself to breath. Grell began to carefully slide his teeth across Undertaker's member, his tongue sliding across seductively, from the base to the head. He sucked gently at the head of Undertaker's dick before sliding back down and taking the res of it in his mouth, sliding his teeth down the shaft, careful not to draw any blood.

Undertaker chuckled softly before taking in another sharp breath as Grell began to fondle his balls while giving him a blowjob. Grell pulled back and giggled before Undertaker came on his face. Grell's eyes widened before he grinned, licking some of the cum off of his face.

"Mmm~, to think I've never done that before, and I'm so good at it I made you come~!" he chuckled, as he wiped the rest of his face off with his ripped pants that had lain to the side of where they were standing.

Undertaker shook his head and pulled the red-head up into another kiss, before spinning him around and pushing Grell back against the wall. Grell turned to give Undertaker a look of confusion before Undertaker thrust his still erect member inside of Grell, no lubricant in sight. A loud whine emerged from Grell's throat as Undertaker pulled back slightly, only to thrust back in, deeper this time.

Grell's breath caught in his throat, the pain overshadowing the pleasure, as Undertaker pulled out. Grel attempted to turn around but Undertaker shoved him back against the wall as he slid down to be level with Grell's ass. Pushing himself closer, he slid his tongue across Grell's entrance, before slipping slightly inside and back out again. Grell shivered in pleasure as Undertaker's long tongue slipped in and out of his entrance. Grell moaned in pleasure as Undertaker removed his tongue and thrust his still hard member back into Grell.

Trailing his hands down Grell's body, Undertaker cupped Grell's bulge, spinning the red-head around to kiss him. Grell slid his lips across Undertaker's lips, this time being the one seeing entry. Undertaker parted his lips slightly, allowing Grell entry.

Grell pulled back slightly, only enough to see Undertaker's face.

"It's my turn to dominate now," he smirked deviously as he pinned Undertaker against the wall and locked their lips in another kiss.

* * *

**Now, if Anyone has any requests for me, all you have to do is send me a PM with this in it:**

{Name of Anime/Show/Movie}

{Any pairings you want}

{Any requests: Bondage, Kinks, or anything of that sort and more}

**I look forward to writing your requests! =D**


End file.
